Camp Wawanakwa
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: What was Camp Wawanakwa like BEFORE Total Drama Island became a thing? What were the campers like before the place grew deserted over the years? Find out in this fan fic submission with sort of/kinda original characters as they join summer camp for eight weeks. Will friendships be made, will scary stories be scary, and will there be marshmallows left for me?


**A/N: Oh, my gosh, has anyone thought of this before? I just thought of it just now! I hope you like it, they saw in the first edition and eisode of Total Drama ever that the camp is a rundown old summer camp, now who has ever wondered what it was like back then? Also, what if the campers were the adults in the lives of the campers such as their parents? Personalities and possibilities are endless! I hope you enjoy this first chapter and maybe I'll write more, I got big plans for this one. Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>"Are you excited about going to summer camp, Betsy?" Mrs. Layne asked her daughter as she drove the truck filled with pigs in the back.<p>

"Yeah, I'm so thrilled, Mom!" Betsy beamed. Betsy had a flock of messy brown hair with green overalls in a dress fashion with brown boots, a pink undershirt, and wore glasses. "I'll miss you, Daddy, and the others back at the farm."

"Oh, it's okay, Betsy, dear," Mrs. Layne glanced at the backseat. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You can call us whenever you want, I understand how ya feel a little. Eight weeks are a long time to be away from home."

Betsy sighed and wondered what adventures would await her for summer camp. Maybe it would be just like farming. Who knew? She just hoped she could make some great new friends to keep her busy and her mind off the sheer homesickness of not seeing her family for eight whole weeks before school would start about a month later.

* * *

><p>"Now, Deanna, I want you to try to make friends with your new fellow campers," the voice of Mr. Bennett came to his daughter as he was also driving her to the summer camp. "Do you understand."<p>

Deanna sighed. "Yes, Daddy..." Deanna had puffy black hair tied in pigtails with a purple dress.

"Make your mother and me proud, and be sure not to beat up anyone who puts you down this time."

"Yes, Daddy."

* * *

><p>"But, Mom, I don't want to go to camp!" a brown-haired girl in a lighter pink dress said as she was holding her mother's hand to the campsite.<p>

"It'll be good for you, baby bat," the girl's mother was a little Gothic in appearance. She had black hair that had some bluish-green hair dye in it and had deathly pale skin and wore a black dress that covered her feet which nearly made her appear to be floating.

"But, I don't want to..." the girl lowered her head. "It might not be fun for me..."

The gothic woman sighed and got down on one knee. "Megan, I know this is going to be tough for you, but you can do it, I know you can. Your existence will be just fine for you, I promise."

"I still don't like it..." the girl, Megan, was still reluctant.

"Megan, look at me," the woman held her daughter's face up for their eyes to meet. "You are growing up, you need to learn how to be independent. I understand how rough this may seem, but I promise, one day you'll look back on this and tell your children about how strong you were at an early age. You will learn what most people learn in their early 30's, how to take care of yourself."

The girl blinked, calming down a bit.

"I'll go in with you to sign you up, but then I need to go, okay, Megan?"

"Okay, Mom."

"Good, now let's go."

The mother and daughter then walked together to get closer to Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

><p>"You look very excited little buddy." the man said to his blonde son who actually seemed to be looking forward to going to summer camp.<p>

"Very much, I can't wait to go swimming in the beach," the boy named Danny said, very excited. "You think there'll be parties?"

"I'm sure there will be on the Fourth of July." the man ruffled up his son's hair to sign him in.

* * *

><p>There was a big black limo coming up to the camp gates and there came out a boy named Stephan.<p>

"Your campsite, sir." the driver told him, opening the door for him.

Stephan was a posh brown-haired boy who put his nose in the air, looking around. "How primitive... Why would Mother and Father send me to such a dank place, Winston?"

"Because of your lack in extra curricular activities in school, young sir." the driver told him.

Stephan scoffed, then clapped his hands together. "Fetch my things to the best cabin in this camp, Winston."

"Yes, sire." the driver nodded, then hopped to it for his young master.

* * *

><p>There came a girl who seemed to be a little poor, but very pretty.<p>

"มี สนุก, น้ำผึ้ง!" a woman called in the distance, speaking Thai.

"ขอบคุณ, คุณยาย!" the girl said back in Thai.

"Oh, umm... Hello..." Betsy came to the Asian girl. "Do you speak English at all?"

"Oh, yes, I do, actually," the girl turned to her with a friendly smile. "My mother teach me when I was exchange student. My name Rachel."

"Would you like to be friends?" Betsy asked, very thrilled. "My name is Betsy Layne!"

"สวัสดี, Betsy." the girl smiled at Betsy.

* * *

><p>Loud punk music started to play as a police car came to the camp gates. They opened to show a girl with dirty blonde hair, piercings from her ears, nose, bellybutton and lips. She looked like a real bad girl as she came to the other campers.<p>

"Now, Kendra, if you act up, we're calling your parents first thing as soon as we get a call from your behavior!" one of the cops said.

The punk girl snorted, then came around to the other campers.

"Hi, would you like to be friends too?" Betsy asked the punk girl.

"I don't like surprises." the girl raised her fist.

"Umm... Maybe later." Betsy said nervously, then went to Rachel's side.

* * *

><p>There now came a girl dressed like a cheerleader with a sweatband, she looked very athletic. She jumped up, did a split and smiled. Stephan saw her and found her interesting, but tried not to get distracted by her since she was a peasant.<p>

"How was that one?" the girl giggled.

"Do you mind? We're trying to move me in!" Stephan came to her in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry, dude." the girl giggled.

Stephan growled, then stormed away from her.

* * *

><p>There was now a girl with deep brown hair and rounded glasses. She appeared to be nervous and not really social. She wore a blue dress and she looked all around at the sights.<p>

Kendra snorted at her. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Carlinda..." the girl said shakily.

"What's up with that girl?" Betsy whispered.

"I don't know, but she's creepy." Kendra snorted.

* * *

><p>There was a boy with a calculator, appearing to be wearing a suit and tie. "I hope I can learn how to be an accountant here."<p>

"Dude, this is a summer camp, not some finishing adult school!" Deanna scoffed at him.

The boy looked around him and saw that his bus had already left. "Well, dang."

Megan, however, seemed drawn to him.

* * *

><p>There was a girl with a surfboard in a green sweater with jean shorts, sandals and her golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail.<p>

"Here, you look like you could use some help with that..." Dan helped the girl.

The girl blinked in surprise, but smiled. "Isn't that sweet? Thank you, uhhh..."

"Danny."

"Danny," the girl smiled. "My name's Kristen."

Kendra snorted at the girl. "Nice board... This ain't Hawaii or anything, surfer princess."

"Well, maybe I could practice when we're not doing synchronized swimming." Kristen replied.

"I'm sure we could, have you been surfing a long time?" Dan asked sheepishly.

"Feels like my whole life, but I learned when I was a little kid," Kristen explained, happily. "I just hope one day, I can teach someone, like maybe my own son or daughter when I grow up."

"Careful with that board now!" Carlinda scolded.

"Hi!" Betsy sounded eager about making new friends now.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel sounded grateful to have also met Kristen.

* * *

><p>There was now a brown-skinned boy who looked a little sophisticated, but not as much as Stephan, named Carter. "I hope they got my mom's memo about my life-threatening allergies." he muttered to himself.<p>

"Hey, kid, why don't we party?" Kendra smirked a little devilishly.

"Thanks but no thanks, nice piercings, though, do them yourself?" the boy nearly scoffed.

Kendra didn't like that and took out a needle. "Yeah, want one? I can give you a fat lip the easy way or the hard way."

* * *

><p>There came another boy with tanned skin, and was wearing what appeared to be sweats. "What's up, y'all? Edward's here!"<p>

"Edward?" the other campers laughed at his name for his personality, being like a rapper.

Carlinda looked at Edward and gasped. She seemed to be drawn to him somehow. She wasn't really sure why. Edward caught her staring and then Carlinda quickly looked away to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.

* * *

><p>There were two girls together now.<p>

"Thanks, sis!" the thin girl called, waving to the car which dropped them off together.

"Yeah, thanks, Gwen!" the chubby girl called.

"Who are you two?" Rachel asked, smiling now with confidence she grew after meeting her new friends for the next eight weeks.

"I'm Lauren." the thin girl said.

"And I'm Anne." the chubby girl said.

"We're best friends forever!" the two girls said cheerily together.

Rachel smiled at them, hoping someday she could make a best friend forever.

"I can't believe we're in summer camp, this is gonna be so much fun!" Lauren said very cheerfully.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the best fun we ever had!" Anne chirped.

* * *

><p>There was a farm boy coming, he wasn't as farmy as Betsy was, but didn't seem to interact much with the others. "Hi... I'm uhh... Jedidiah."<p>

"Odd name." the accountant wanna be boy remarked.

"Don't make fun of him." Megan said, a bit anxiously.

"Yeah, my name's Emmett." another boy said, having short brown hair.

Megan tried not to laugh at his name.

* * *

><p>There came a frightening looking girl then. She had a long-sleeved blue top with a skirt, boots, and had her hair in a tight ponytail. "The name's Julia, make sure you all remember that."<p>

Emmett quaked in slight fear.

"Geez, this girl makes me look like an angel." Kendra nearly scoffed.

"Do any of you know which way the mess hall is?" a slightly chunky girl asked with long blonde hair wearing a pink track suit asked.

"I'm sure they'll tell us when we get the chance." Megan said softly to the chubby girl.

"Hi, is this the camp?" a boy wearing a tie asked.

"Yeah, this is it," the fat blonde girl shook his hand. "My name's Dot!"

"Nice to meet you, Dot," the boy smiled. "My name's Clark."

"I guess no one will wanna meet me..." a tan girl with blue eyes sighed. "I'm worthless..."

"Come now, don't talk like that." Clark cooed. "I'm sure we'll all get along fine."

"My name's Andrea." the girl tried to be confident.

The boys seemed to like Andrea. Even Dot looked drawn to her somehow. The other girls just gave friendly smiles.

* * *

><p>The final camper came, a boy with frizzy red hair and what looked like green fur. He also had a sabor tooth necklace.<p>

"Hey, guys!" the boy waved.

"Hi..." the others greeted softly.

Kristen came to him. "Hey. Who are you?"

"Vincent," the boy smiled. "You guys like _scary _movies?" he grinned rather darkly.

Before anyone could answer, there was an abrupt interruption.

"Attention Campers, attention Campers, please go to the mess hall for sign-ups." the intercom said, rather weakly.

"All right! The mess hall!" Dot cheered.

The others rushed over and Mac the accountant was with Megan.

"So, umm... I guess we better get signed up." Mac said nervously to her.

"Yeah, guess we should..." Megan blushed a little, following him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that was chapter one, hope you enjoyed meeting the campers. Have any ideas who they are based on? Read & Review and I should post more, the more reviews I get, the more I'm influenced to write future chapters! :D **


End file.
